Un hogar a tu lado
by Agualuna
Summary: Había pasado un año tras la 4ª Guerra. Karin se había establecido en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, como residente. Pero notaba que le faltaba algo, y ese algo estaba relacionado con Naruto Uzumaki ¿sería posible que pudieran ser una familia?


**¡Hola! Esta es una pequeña idea que me pasó por la caebeza. Siempre he querido ver algo de relación entre Karin y Naruto, desde que ella le vio por primera vez, y los dos son Uzumaki, pensé _¿Y por qué no se pueden querer como una familia? Eso estaría bien._ Así que esto es lo que ha salido, bueno... la inspiración me abandona de vez en cuando peeeero MEH. Si queréis que escriba sobre alguna pareja (Ya sea romántica o no) podéis pedirlo, a ver si se me ocurre algo. En fin, espero que estéis disfrutando de vuestras Navidades, pronto se acabará el año, y eso me hace llorar. Pero este 2016 viene cargado de buena energía y ¡MANGAS NUEVOS! Es mucho el fangirleo que siento. Bueno que os dejo con la historia, espero que os guste :)**

* * *

Había pasado medio año tras la Cuarta Guerra, y el equipo Taka, junto con Sasuke, tenía sus cargos retirados. Suigetsu y Jūgo, se fueron al lado de Orochimaru, Sasuke se fue en su solitario viaje y Karin... Karin se quedó en aquella aldea, aquella tan cálida como ese chakra tan cálido que percibió de ese chico rubio.

Iba caminando por la aldea, volviendo de la oficina del Hokage, el hombre que la llevó a aquella aldea, después de haber quedado malherida por culpa de Sasuke. Pero todo eso había quedado en el pasado, ahora era tiempo de mirar hacia delante, hacia el futuro; su plan era establecerse en aquel sitio, ayudar en lo que fuera para que Konoha siguiera hacia adelante.

Pensó en su madre, en su clan, en su aldea... la verdad es que nunca fue bien tratada allí, fue perseguida, utilizada, humillada... fue horrible, Karin no tuvo una buena vida hasta que se encontró con Orochimaru, era algo irónico, pero era cierto. Hasta que por fin llegó a este lugar, y quería quedarse, quería tener un hogar.

* * *

Perdida en sus pensamientos, había llegado a la famosa 'Piedra de los Héroes' donde miles y miles de personas habían dejado su huella, y su vida, para que aquella aldea fuera lo que era hoy en día... leyó nombre por nombre, murmurándolos al aire. Vio el nombre de Minato Namikaze, el Cuarto Hokage, quien había estado luchando en aquel conflicto ninja, y al lado de éste, un nombre que no reconocía salvo por una cosa...

 _-Kushina Uzumaki..._ \- leyó en un susurro, tocando las letras grabadas en la piedra, y entonces, se acordó de aquel chico, cuyo chakra hizo que mirara hacia el futuro... _Naruto Uzumaki_.

Uzumaki, ese era el apellido de Karin, pertenecía a aquel clan y contaba con su característico pelo de color rojo. No sabía que quedara alguno vivo, y era extraño, cuando veía a ese chico, no tenía la apariencia de uno, su cabello era dorado y sus ojos azules, pero... tenía toda la actitud de uno así como sus habilidades.

Se sentó delante de aquella piedra, disfrutando de la suave brisa que había, hasta que alguien se sentó a su lado.

-¿Disfrutando del clima?- dijo aquella voz. Karin giró para ver quién era, el Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, quien tras la guerra fue sucesor del puesto de Tsunade, quien se encontraba ahora en un merecido descanso.

-Algo así- si bien Karin era una persona con confianza, gritona y algo gruñona, pero cuando se encontraba cerca del Hokage, o en un sitio donde mostrar el respeto, se mostraba a la verdadera Karin: amable, pacífica, y quizás, algo tímida. En ese tiempo había desarrollado con Kakashi algo así como una relación de amistad, pues ella de verdad quería quedarse en aquella aldea sin ser vista como una extraña. Estuvieron hablando un largo rato, Karin le había preguntado a Kakashi sobre el clan Uzumaki, la mujer que aparecía en la piedra y sobre Naruto. Kakashi le contó todo, todo lo que creía que debería saber, así como un consejo:

-¿Sabes? Naruto nunca ha tenido una familia, siempre ha sido alguien muy solitario, hasta que nos encontró, pero nunca había tenido familia de verdad... quizás es hora de que empecéis a estrechar lazos.

-Supongo que tiene razón, Hokage-sama- a Karin la idea de tener familia, aunque solo sea una persona, le hacía sentirse feliz- Iré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, gracias por la charla- se levantó y se fue.

* * *

Pensaba en cómo podría empezar la conversación con él, con calma. Después de todo... ¿qué iba a decirle? Hola no te conozco de nada, pero seamos una familia, pues claro que no. Estaba claro que esto iba a ser algo más difícil de lo que pensaba, y haciendo que su cerebro trabajara tanto y tanto, se chocó con la espalda de alguien.

-¡Oye! Mira por dónde...- se calló cuando esa persona se giró, con cara de sorpresa, era él, aquel chico de su clan.

-¡Hey! Pero si eres tú- señaló él, recibiendo un enorme golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Naruto! Está de mala educación señalar a la gente- una chica de pelo color rosa, y ojos verdes... la recordaba, ella fue quién le curó las heridas que Sasuke le causó, y lloraba mientras lo hacía. Aunque en aquel momento fueran enemigas, no se conocían de nada, y Karin pudo entender perfectamente el dolor que tenía aquella chica, y pudo ver la profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke, y pensó que si era feliz con aquella chica, entonces ella estaría feliz.

-¡Itte Sakura-chan!- se sobó Naruto con su mano y su prótesis, que por algunos problemas se tuvo que retrasar- De todas maneras, lo siento, me he parado en mitad de la calle porque estaba recordando una cosa- se rascó la nuca avergonzado y riendo como un niño pequeño.

Karin miró al suelo, de repente le entraron los nervios, ¿cómo iba a abordar la pregunta? Es verdad que no ha tenido mucha relación con él, pero de verdad quería conocer cosas sobre su clan, quería tener alguien con quien contar siempre.

-No pasa nada, Sakura- dijo Karin sonriendo. De verdad que aquella aldea le quitaba todo su mal humor- Iba un poco distraída.

Sakura le sonrió, desde la guerra había conocido mejor a aquella chica, le contó cosas sobre el mundo que había visto, y a cambio, ella le contaba cosas de la aldea. Aunque a veces, hablaban sobre Sasuke, y las ganas que tenían de volver a verle, ambas se entendían entre ellas y no necesitaban demasiadas palabras.

-De todas maneras, íbamos a ir a Ichiraku, ¿te vienes?- preguntó inocentemente Naruto. Karin se sorprendió por aquella invitación, es decir, creía que casi ni la conocía.

-C-Claro- respondió- No he comido nada desde que he vuelto de la misión, ni me acordaba del hambre que tenía.

Los tres caminaron hacia Ichiraku, riendo y hablando, observando cómo había cambiado la aldea en ese año tan corto desde que todo por fin terminó.

* * *

Karin les contó sobre las misiones que Kakashi le estaba dando, para que se sintiera parte de la aldea, quizás dentro de poco podría conseguir su protector y todo, eso le haría muy feliz.

-Pero... supongo que una extraña como yo, no podrá nunca pertenecer de verdad aquí- suspiró Karin, que de repente se tapó la boca, pues había dejado salir sus debilidades tan a la ligera, había bajado la guardia.

-Ah, vamos Karin no digas eso- le sonrió Sakura.

-Es cierto- interrumpió Naruto- Tú vives en esta aldea, y eres una compañera valiosa, que nos ayudó en la guerra, así que eres una más de nosotros... además, si alguien piensa en ti, tienes un lugar al que volver, así que... ¡Nosotros pensaremos en ti!- terminó Naruto sonriendo como un niño pequeño, dejando a Karin perpleja.

-Naruto... Uzumaki...- susurró conmovida, pues nadie le había dicho algo parecido.

* * *

Tras un rato, Sakura tuvo que irse por una urgencia en el hospital, quedando Naruto y Karin a solas, era el momento de preguntarle, el momento de transmitirle todos sus deseos, deseos que sólo él podía hacer realidad.

Karin iba a preguntarle, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Naruto le miraba... bueno no a ella exactamente, estaba mirando su cabeza, su... ¿pelo?

-¿Pasa algo con mi pelo?- preguntó. Naruto sintiéndose descubierto empezó a reír nervioso.

-Sólo estaba pensando en lo bien que me vería con el pelo de color rojo- recordó divertido, ya había tenido ese pensamiento cuando conoció a su querida madre, y vio su largo pelo rojo. De verdad que era un pelo precioso, no le hubiera importado nada haber tenido el pelo así.

-Hmmm, no te pega, te pega más el rubio- sentenció Karin.

-¿Sabes? Tu pelo...-dudó Naruto- tu pelo me recuerda a mi madre, muchísimo, cuando la conocí al tener que controlar a Kurama, pude conocerla. Era la mujer más guapa que había visto nunca, con su larga melena de color rojo, el mismo rojo que tienes tú, supongo que es por ser del mismo clan. Me da una sensación en el corazón, como si estuviera cerca de ella, como si de algún modo, mi madre sigue protegiéndome desde donde esté... ¿qué tontería verdad?- preguntó algo desilusionado, parecía un niño pequeño pensando esas cosas.

Karin le observó atenta, parecía que después de todo, no iba a ser tan difícil.

-No es tonto, de hecho, la primera vez que te vi, y sentí tu cálido chakra... me sentí en casa. Fue tu calidez lo que hizo querer quedarme en esta aldea, porque es la misma que tiene Konoha, es como si tú también fueras un hogar al que puedo ir, gracias a ti, tengo por fin un sitio en el que sentirme a salvo. Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero quiero que podamos llamarnos familia algún día- sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de manera sincera.

-Por supuesto, eso me gustaría mucho. Al fin y al cabo... ¡Los dos somos los increíbles Uzumaki!- sentenció con el puño hacia el cielo.

Con el paso del tiempo, Karin por fin pudo encontrar algo parecido a la familia, al igual que Naruto, ambos, sin familia, del mismo clan, se unieron para superar su soledad, y lo consiguieron. Con el paso del tiempo, Karin y Naruto se convirtieron en algo más que Uzumaki, por fin, fueron familia. Se entendían, reían, se protegían, como las verdaderas familias. A parte, Naruto siempre pinchaba a Karin, y ella al final le acababa estallando la mala leche que tenía, y era algo así como Kushina, por eso confirmó lo que Shikamaru y Kiba decían de las madres, que cuando se enfadaban, daban miedo.


End file.
